1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a wire harness, or the like. In particular, the present invention is an electrical connector having a compact terminal retaining member for preventing withdrawal of metal terminals inserted in terminal receiving chambers of a connector housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical connectors utilize a flexible retaining arm integrally formed with an inner wall of each terminal receiving chamber so as to engage with the metal terminals inserted in the terminal receiving chamber thereby preventing withdrawal of the terminals. Recently, however, another electrical connector design has been proposed wherein a terminal retaining member is attached to a rear portion of the connector housing, so that retainment can be redundantly effected by the combination of the retaining member and the flexible retaining arm, or, in the alternative, solely by the terminal retaining member.
FIG. 9 illustrates a connector of the above-mentioned structure as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Application No. 119688/84. Support projections d are formed respectively on opposing walls c of each terminal receiving chamber b of connector housing a. Tapered guide surfaces e are formed behind the support projections d. Also, provisional retaining projections f and primary retaining projections g disposed forward thereof are formed on the outer surfaces of walls c.
Flexible lock arms i and retaining arms k extend forwardly toward connector housing a to which terminal retaining member h is to be connected and are formed integrally on outer and inner surfaces of frame i of terminal retaining member h. Terminal retaining member h is first attached to connector housing a in a provisional condition in which flexible lock arms j are engaged respectively with provisional retaining projections f. In this condition, flexible retaining arms k extend essentially parallel to walls c and therefore do not interact with metal terminal 1 to be inserted into terminal receiving chamber b.
To complete the terminal installation, as shown in FIG. 10, terminal retaining member h is pushed forward, so that flexible lock arms j are engaged respectively with primary retaining projections g. In this position, distal end portions kl of flexible retaining arms k are guided respectively by tapered guide surfaces e, and are thusly bent inward so as to engage and hold wire press-clamping portion m of terminal 1 therebetween. In addition, distal end portions k are disposed rearwardly of support projections n and o of terminal 1 so as to prevent withdrawal of terminal 1.
In conventional electrical connectors, when terminal retaining member h is urged forward relative to housing a from a provisionally connected condition to completely connected condition, frame i projects from the rear of housing a in order to allow for insertion of retaining member h into connector housing a. Accordingly, conventional connectors must be relatively large.